1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to firearm accessories and, more particularly, to a deep concealment holster assembly.
2. Information
In the realm or domain of deep concealment holsters, such as holsters that may be worn underneath one or more layers of clothing and/or not inherently and/or necessarily exposed to the topmost layer, for example, improving tactical ability of a user to draw and/or re-holster a firearm with one hand without sacrificing or compromising wearing comfort may be as important as firearm concealability. These or like holsters, however, are typically made out of fabric, such as to provide more comfort against the wearer's skin, for example, but, at times, may snag on sights or other gun parts, quickly become frayed, come out of clothing (e.g., pants, etc.) during a draw-stroke, present issues with re-holstering due, at least in part, to collapsed holster entry point, or the like.
Deep concealment hybrid holsters, such as holsters typically made out of two different types of material, such as a more rigid shell (e.g., hard plastic, etc.) overlaying a more flexible and/or cushioned backing (e.g., padded fabric, leather, etc.) to create a holster pocket or body, for example, may also present challenges. For example, at times, these or like holsters may require an additional and/or separate supporting platform or feature, such as a sufficiently stiff leather or like trouser belt to anchor or attach the holster and/or provide a sufficient firearm retention via tension of the belt, among other things, which may be achieved predominantly while such a holster is worn. Another challenge may include a fabric or leather backing intruding into a trigger guard, such as during re-holstering, as one possible example, which may depress a trigger and create a risk of accidental or negligent discharge for certain firearms, such as firearms without a manual safety. A leather or fabric backing may also increase a holster's profile, for example, which, in turn, may negatively affect its overall concealability. Accordingly, how to implement a deep concealment holster that may be worn with unstructured or beltless clothing (e.g., yoga-type pants, elastic waist khakis, etc.), for example, while retaining or maximizing holster's tactical ability (e.g., one-handed withdrawal, re-holstering, etc.) without compromising concealability and/or everyday wearing comfort continues to be an area of development.